gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Technical
| manufacturer = Karin | related = |variants = Rebel}} The Karin Technical is a two-door pickup truck featured in ''Grand Theft Auto Online ''as part of the Heists Update. It is a variant of the Rebel with a machine gun mounted on the rear bed. Design The Technical is a compact two-door pickup truck which features a very linear design, similar to that of a fourth generation Toyota Hilux. In-game, it is essentially a standard Rebel equipped with a large DShK Machine Gun on the rear bed, characterized by its unique iron/optical sight and the cannon's design, and a bigger grille/push bar, as well as a steel plate that covers the under area of the vehicle. The player is able to access the mounted machine gun by holding the enter button. The Technical always comes in a rusty form, unlike the normal Rebel. Performance Apart from the machine gun, the Technical essentially performs the same as the Rebel. On road, the Technical has ample acceleration and a reasonable top speed in line with other trucks. It stays flat in the corners for a truck with its size and height, and is somewhat sporty. Its ride, however, is stiff and punishing. The Technical seats only two in its spartan cab, plus a gunner on its modified truck bed. Off-road, the Technical is easily one of the best off road vehicles in the game. Its high ground clearance, 4-wheel drive and fat off-road tires allow the Technical to negotiate hills and rocks with ease, and it has little chance of a rollover. The 4-cylinder diesel engine provides ample power, and will easily cause wheel spin when going up steep and slippery hills, but if the driver feathers the throttle, the Technical will make use of all of its grip well and climb hills easily. The Technical can reach relatively high speeds off-road, and landing right from jumps has the suspension taking in all the impact, leaving the body undamaged. The truck has a short wheelbase, although "beaching" the truck is still a danger the driver must watch, especially when rock climbing with the truck. The Technical comes equipped with a 12.7mm machine gun, which has devastating power against pedestrians and unarmored vehicles, making it a good choice for an escort vehicle. As it uses a larger round than the standard .50 caliber used in many turret-mounted weapons, the Technical is able to kill most NPCs and players in one to two hits and take down most helicopters or vehicles in less than twenty. Because of this, and paired with its excellent elevation and rotation rate, the turret provides impeccable defense against helicopters, as well as pursuing cars. However, as a compromise for its power, the gunner is almost completely exposed and may fall off the vehicle in case of a crash. Overview Locations *Can be bought from Warstock Cache & Carry for $950,000 only after unlocking it by completing the Series A Funding heist finale. Gallery GTAV-Heists-Update4.jpg|Promotional screenshot of the Technical, with a gunner using the turret. GTAV-Heists-Update-20.jpg|Close view of the Technical's gun. GTAV-Rebel-Mounted-Gun.png Technical_GTAVe_Gun.png|Detailed view of the gun. Technical_GTAVe_Interior.png|Interior first person view in the enhanced version of GTA V. Technical_GTAVe_Gunner_Interior.png|First person view of the turret. Technical-GTAV.jpg|The Technical on the Rockstar Games Social Club. Trivia * A technical is an improvised fighting vehicle consisting of a weapon mounted to a civilian vehicle, regularly used by non/para-military armed forces. * In real life, the Toyota Hilux is often modified to be a technical and is used in armed conflict, usually by rebellion factions. * The Technical may be influenced by a vehicle appearing in the popular film franchise "Rambo", as a Rebel-like pick-up truck appears along with a large turret on the rear, similar to the Technical's. * The Technical cannot be stored in the player's garage, rather the player must call Pegasus to have them deliver to a pick up point. Navigation }} hu:Technical Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA Online Category:DLC Vehicles in GTA V Category:Armed Vehicles Category:Off-Road Vehicles Category:Vehicles manufactured by Karin Category:Pickup Trucks